My Dead Angel
by Millenia
Summary: This story is officially dead. The Sequel of I Promise. R&R! Yuffentine.
1. Prologue

My Dead Angel

Prologue 

A distant shout was heard in a small town, known as Nibelheim. Here a young Wutain Ninja, by the Name of Yuffie stood. Defeater of Sephiroth, ruler-to-be of Wutai, best Wutain Ninja in history. Yes, this was the world she knew, until one fateful day, it was in her past a day she remembered as clearly as her name......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ " Yuffie!!!" A tall man, known as Godo, ruler of Wutai stood proud and tall. His daughter, Yuffie, was what any parent would want of a daughter, respectful, obedient and kind. She would spend endless days sitting under cherry blossom trees looking at the birds around her. In her lap sat a book of birds, here she would read. For such a young age she was quite intelligent, only seven she was. She was always happy until the day of wars. The day Wutai was attacked, two wars she knew of. And each day was a day for sadness._

_The young girl sighed, patted her morning dove on the head and quickly ran off to see her father. It wasn't often she was called, but when she was it was always of great importance. Yuffie's hair was long and it was woven into a tight braid. Her gray stormy eyes sparkled with delight. She appeared at her father's house and walked inside. She found him in his room sitting down and looking at something. She bowed before speaking, " Yes, Father...you called?" Godo looked up from what he was looking at. It was the only picture of his wife. Who had died..._

_" Yuffie, my daughter come here..." Yuffie took a few steps until she was directly in front of him, " I have some things of important value to give to you. You must understand the importance of these...items. You must keep them with you at all times, do not lose them or give them away. You will be trained as a Wutain Ninja and I will make sure you are the best in Wutain History. You must understand my daughter, should any of these items fall into the wrong hands...then we all would either become enslaved or destroyed." Yuffie was at loss of words, it was a great honor to hold onto something this important, but it also came with great responsibility. Yuffie's gray eyes sparkled for a moment before she looked at her father, " How...long must I hold onto these?" Her voice timid and soft _

_" You'll know when the time is right. Now, I have something that your mother would have wanted you to have, along with your great grandmother." Godo motioned for one of his servants to come forward. Her name Aula, she carried a brown bear, it nose made of leather and worn. It fur soft as silk, brown was the bear and it's eyes were a golden color. Godo grabbed the bear gently and showed it to Yuffie. " This belonged to your mother when she was about your age. His name is Buckles. Take good care of him." Yuffie gingerly took the bear from his hands. The bear felt warm it was almost as though love radiated from him. Yuffie smiled bowed to her father as a thank-you and hugged the bear. _

_" Now Yuffie I have something that belonged to your grandmother. Take good care of this also..." Aula, the servant stepped in front of Yuffie bowed slightly and pulled out a kimono. With intricate details...it was quite lovely indeed. " Yuffie, you cannot wear this until you are older, and it must only be worn on times of special occasions or when the time...calls." Godo sighed, he motioned the servant to take the kimono back and put it away. " Now Yuffie go meet the elders and others to begin your training." Yuffie's eyes always held a fiery spirit in there. It was still there...had not dwindled and Godo knew she would succeed where her mother did not, and where he never would go. " Can I put Buckles away first?" Godo nodded his head and returned to the picture._

_" Is she ready...?"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ Yuffie smiled, " Don't worry Buckles I'll come back and we can then look at the birds together okay?" The bear only looked at her, his face held no expression. Yuffie giggled before running out of her house and towards the Pagoda. She stepped inside, she had only been in her once, that was when they were baptizing her of Leviathan. There stood the five warriors who were to train her. The best of them were lined up in front of her. " Yuffie.." Yuffie looked up to see her father, " Here you will train everyday, from dawn to dusk." Yuffie said nothing, he never talked to her with such harshness yet now he did....why? She sighed, this was going to be a while. She nodded her head, " Father...?" _

_Godo looked at her coldly, this was the only way she would be the best by his harshness and hard training. He said nothing, so Yuffie decided this meant she could ask her question, " How long...will I train? Shall it be till I am 18? Or until the time comes?" 'Whenever that is...' Godo said nothing, he pondered for a moment, " Until I believe you are ready and if the elders along with your trainers think so." Yuffie nodded her head knowing he was not giving her a direct answer. He wouldn't give her a direct answer because she knew...he had no answer. Godo nodded his head at her before turning away. The trainers eyed her. Yuffie stood there helpless..._

_Yuffie took a step forward, " So what am I to learn?" They said nothing for a moment, un-used to be being around children. Until one of them by the name Gorki stepped forward, " You are to learn the way of a Wutain Ninja, you will be trained to be the best of the best. This training starts from dawn to dusk as Lord Godo stated. You will only eat two meals a day, you will learn stealth, strength, honor, and glory. Most of all you will learn how to use and trust your instincts, and use those instincts for what is right. Understood?" Yuffie's brain processed the information, she smiled. " So basically I am gonna learn how to be a Ninja?"_

_Gorki was quiet, she made it seem as though it was an everyday thing. "...Yes..." " Alright then!" Yuffie bounced up and down. From now on she would train and work hard she was going to be the best and they are gonna make sure of it. Yuffie did not know what was in store for her....._

_And so our story continues......_


	2. Chapter 1: Tears

My Dead Angel 

Chapter 1- Tears 

Yuffie sighed, she was exhausted, during their time of gathering materials and searching for the fourth and final necklace she had been practicing using the powers of the necklaces. It was hard and each and every time she felt a shock wave of pain go through her as though it was killing her. And each and every time the tears would flow down her cheeks. Vincent could never stand to watch, it hurt him when she would put herself through the torturement of the rings/necklaces. Vincent shook his head and walked over to Yuffie, " Yuffie…I think you practiced enough for today." Yuffie sighed once more, " I know I know…but I need to practice that way I can at least stand a chance against the ring's power and Colantel himself."

Another tear slid down Yuffie's cheek as she concentrated on the two ring's power. Vincent sighed and put his hand over her hands that contained the rings in them. " Please...?" Vincent raised his hand to her face and wiped another tear away with such gentleness that it made Yuffie's heart ache. She would be leaving him behind…just like Lucrecia did. She couldn't leave him behind she loved him and he loved her. So doesn't that mean that when two people love each other dearly they live happily ever after? Yuffie smiled and quickly slid the ring back on the chain. She hugged Vincent tightly and mumbled to him quietly, " Don't worry Vinnie, I won't leave you…." Yuffie snuggled closer to him and Vincent wrapped his arms around her tightly. " I know, you're my angel…" " And even if they wanted me to leave I could never leave you." Vincent smiled and Yuffie looked up at him. He leaned down slightly and their lips locked in a passionate kiss full of emotions and sadness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

" Aww...look at them Cloud. Why aren't you like that?" Tifa pouted to Cloud as they sat precariously on a tree branch. Cloud sighed and shook his head, he mumbled, " Why would I act like that...?" Tifa heard this and slapped him across his head, " That's harsh…" Cloud rubbed his head where the already fast-forming bruise was, " Geez…Tifa I didn't literally mean it." " Then what did you mean?" Venom was dripping from the words she said. Cloud smiled sheepishly, " I meant that…when uh…" " I'm waiting." 

Tifa now had her full attention to Cloud and the binoculars dangling from her neck. They were strapped on to her so they wouldn't fall. She had one hand on the branch to keep her balance and the other on her hip. " Uh…well when like someone thinks their loved one is going to die they act all…different. Trying to cherish their...last moments with that person…?" Tifa rolled her eyes, " Well you never know when a loved one is going to die so you should always treat them like that. Live everyday to the fullest." Tifa's wine-colored eyes were glassy. Cloud sighed, " All right Tifa you win." Cloud slowly scooted closer to Tifa watching her every move. He was waiting for a smack, and when she made no attempt to smack him when he slowly wrapped his arms around her he let his guard drop. Tifa saw this and slapped him playfully on the arm. Or at least to her it was a play slap, to Cloud it was another bruise to add. " Alright Cloud, you're forgiven." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yuffie closed her eyes and sighed. Vincent smiled at her and then her grabbed her hand in his and they walked slowly inside. Not to say they didn't see Tifa and Cloud. Yuffie smiled evilly, " Hey Vinnie." Vincent stopped walking and looked at her questionably. " Do you happen to know anyone with blond spiky hair that looks like a chocobo hair-do?" " Cloud…I believe." " Well, is it just me or were they spying on us?" Yuffie glanced in their direction before looking at Vincent he wasn't looking at her instead he was looking where she glanced. " Why would they b-" " HEY CLOUD AND TIFA!!!!!!!!" Vincent flinched slightly, he may love her but his ears did not. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tifa looked up when she heard her name being called Cloud did the same. They looked in the direction where Vincent and Yuffie had been. They were there for sure but Yuffie was waving at them. Tifa glared at Cloud, " Thanks to you and your hair they spotted us!" Cloud looked at Tifa for a moment before standing up and jumping off of the branch. He jogged over to where Yuffie and Vincent were. Tifa sighed, _Oh Well… _She too got up and quickly followed after Cloud. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yuffie smiled and walked over to Tifa giving her a hug. She punched Cloud slightly on the shoulder…the same exact place where Tifa had play-hit him. Cloud winced slightly and Yuffie noticed. " What's up with you Cloud?" " I…" Tifa smiled, " I accidentally hit him there a little too hard." Yuffie nodded her head, " So what were you guys doing up in a tree, where you had a perfect view of me and Vincent...?" Yuffie smiled, " We were bird-watching." " All the birds have migrated." " How would you know?" 

" Wutai, I'd sit and read about birds when I was little I know." Tifa bit her lower lip. " I got to go, I'll see you Cloud, you guys have a nice chat!" ^^ Tifa smiled once more before giving Cloud a glance. Vincent shook his head, " Cloud why don't you go home, I think you might have something better to do than think up an excuse why you guys were in that tree spying on us." Cloud shrugged, " Sounds good to me." Cloud waved to them before jogging over to where his chocobo was. Yuffie frowned, " Why did you do that?" " Because I don't think it's nice to do that to people." Yuffie pouted, " But But!" Vincent shook his head, " Come on let's get something to eat." Yuffie nodded her head and smiled before walking after Vincent. Oh how she was going to be a tad bit more mean to him today. _I could buy the most expensive things and he would most likely buy them for me....sigh _

Vincent noticed Yuffie lost in her thoughts smiling evilly. " Oh one more thing Yuffie, we can't buy the most expensive things in the store, we have to save it." " Hey did Cloud and the others begin that search party?" " No.." " WHAT!!??" Vincent raised an eyebrow in confusion. " Colantel could have already grabbed the necklace and everything!!!!!!!" " I know..." " Then why aren't we going after the necklace..?" " I thought they were rings." " They are rings but we need the correct cha-....ehe-hehe...of course they're rings." Yuffie had talked soo fast that the words had come tumbling out before she was able to stop them... " Oh really...?" Vincent took a step towards her... " Of course, do I look like the kind of person that would lie to you?" Yuffie smiled cheekily. " uh..." " THAT"S MEAN!!!" 

Yuffie frowned and looked at Vincent crossly, " Vinnie, I'll have to eat later with you, I need to first go and remind Cloud that first thing tomorrow morning we go hunting!" Vincent's head drooped, he walked towards her and wrapped his arms a little hesitantly around her. " All right...I need to straighten some things up here." Yuffie smiled gave a quick kiss and walked off to get her chocobo Andrea. 


	3. Chapter 2: You've Forgotten

My Dead Angel

Chapter 2-You've Forgotten

Colantel sighed, Jet was taking a long time to gather his most trusted men. Colantel smirked, of course it would take him a long time _he trusts no one..._ Colantel got up out of his chair and strode over to a small chest it had two rubies on each side. The lock had a blue sapphire stone. He smiled and grabbed a key that materialized out of no where. He inserted it in the lock and heard a click. He pulled the key out tossed it in the air, which it disappeared and opened the chest. Inside was a ring with a silver chain, the gem sparkled. Colantel smiled once more, even if anyone tried to steal it they would have to first get past a barrier he himself made._ Yuffie, you don't stand a chance...._Colantel's smile quickly faded as he closed the chest and heard a reassuring click letting him know it was once more locked. He sighed and walked off to another area of his weird chamber. Inside this room was a bed, the whole entire place had an eerie feeling to it. The bed's sheets were black and the thick blanket that was on it was black with red roses on it. 

Colantel walked over to the bed, pulled back the covers and climbed in, _Maybe some sleep will help put my mind at rest for a while..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ A young woman lay on the ground, smoke and dust swirled around in the air. Her hand outstretched to something unseen, she did not smile her face only showed pain. Her eyes full of sadness, maybe her sadness was because she was too leave the one she loves behind. " You said so yourself....that you won't forget me...but you did. Don't forget me is what I told you...but you forget.." Colantel appeared, " I didn't forget you Aya! I haven't..." Tears streamed down her face, " You have! You have!" _

_You've Forgotten...._

_" Aya!!" Aya's figured rippled like a ripple on a pond. It continued to ripple until her shape was unidentifiable...the only thing Colantel could identify was her voice sweet it was but it held sadness to it. _

_You've Forgotten....._

_Colantel raced towards where the sound was, he continued running not caring where her voice took him. The only thing he did care about was if it led him to her alone, if he was able to look at her rich brown eyes, let his fingers run through her mahogany brown hair. All he wanted was her, nothing more nothing less...and he would do anything in his power to bring her back. It was the people around him that killed her, when she sat dying in his arms who was there to help him try and keep her alive? No one..._

_Colantel stopped running when he came across a scene that was forever embedded in his mind, a house burning...with Aya inside. He was about to rush in when he was himself, a younger version of himself rushing in, he grabbed her and got back outside. She was in his lap dying, and he could do nothing but sit there and try and comfort her. Suddenly a bright light and then he was in his house Aya and himself were talking." Aya dear, I will be right back, I need to get something from a store." __" How long will you be gone?" "20 minutes the most." She nodded her head went to go change, and take a shower. She jumped in the shower hoping he would return soon._

_Before he left he went in the family room and grabbed a lighter, he quickly lighted the curtains on fire, threw the lighter on the floor and left.._

_" No!" Colantel would not believe it, " Stop trying to say I killed her!!! I never once stepped foot in there!!" " But you did..." Aya appeared from the shadows, lovely as ever, her hair seemed to blow about her face by an unseen force. " You were the one who killed me, you were the only one..." Colantel sank to his knees, his hands were brought to his face, they were covered with blood...her blood. " Stop it!" Colantel quickly jumped up, " I did not kill you...anybody but me! Go away!" Colantel was usually calm and collective yet now all his barriers he carefully constructed crumbled at the mere sight of her. Aya laughed, her melodic laugh was no longer comforting to him in this strange world, it was her way of torturing him, her way of making him beg for her to leave...everything her way._

_She laughed once more before turning around and fading away into nothing before she did fade away Colantel heard the same thing that would probably haunt him for all eternity_

_Don't Forget Me......_

_You've Forgotten......_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Colantel awoke with a start, he breathed heavily _It wasn't true was it? He would never kill his wife-to-be would he? Didn't he love her? Didn't she love me? _He would find no more rest after tonight....

_Don't Forget Me....._

_You've Forgotten....._


	4. Chapter 3: Yuffie's Gift to Vincent

My Dead Angel

Chapter 3- Yuffie's Gift to Vincent

Yuffie took a deep breath, _Vinnie probably doesn't even have a clue...nyuk nyuk nyuk...._Yuffie smiled, it was gonna be perfect...or so she hoped. All the times Yuffie had went away when she tried to make Vincent think she was a little upset really she was going to this jewelry store to see if his ring was ready. It would be the best gift for him and it would help get her mind off things. It was black with gold trimming on the sides, on the top of the ring was a large flat surface and inside this flat surface would be the design of a rose, a flat small rose hand painted or something. Engraved in the inside was " I Promise..." It just had to be perfect. Yuffie quickly walked over to the small little jewelry store, she walked inside and greeted Amelia. Amelia had dark brown hair and brown eyes, about 5'6 to be exact. So Yuffie was taller." Is it ready!!??" They had told Yuffie about a few days ago it would be ready in...oh two to three days. 

Amelia smiled, " Of course dear. Let me go and get Joe he'll give you the ring in a nice black velvet box. Then you get to write a little note inside. On the top it says Vinnie is that all right?" " Where on the top..?" Amelia chuckled, " The box dearie..." Yuffie nodded her head, " That'll be fine Amelia." Amelia smiled before disappearing in the back room to get Joe. Yuffie sighed, if she was lucky he she might even get a few chuckles from him. They weren't married and she knew that but....how do I explain...? She just felt she needed to get him something. Amelia soon appeared with Joe behind her. He had light brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was about 6'1 pretty big guy in Nibelheim if you ask me. " Hello Yuffie." His voice was raspy and he sounded older than he was. " Joe, right?" He nodded his head, then showed her a smooth, black velvet box with Vinnie in gold on the top. He handed it to her, Yuffie picked it up gently and opened it. It was perfect, the exact way she had described it.

Yuffie squealed with delight and gave Amelia a hug. She shook hands with Joe since she didn't feel to comfortable around him. " Thank you guys soo much." Yuffie dropped 25,000 gil on the desk and smiled once more before leaving. " She carries a lot of money with her doesn't she?" " She is a ninja best of them I heard...so she really doesn't have to worry." ' Hmm.." Joe shrugged before returning back to the back room Amelia did the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent sighed, Yuffie seemed very cross with him lately. _Did I do something wrong? Am I being to serious? _Vincent just couldn't understand...he sighed once more before wiping his brow wear sweat had begun to form. He was having a hard time making his garden look nice. Although she was gone much and it made him worry it was quite handy at the moment. The mansion's garden used to beautiful, then when he was locked away in that coffin it was simply forgotten about and weeds and everything began to grow for 30 years or more. He smiled as sweat trickled down his forehead it was funny how he though Aeris or Tifa were going to be the first to break through his strange barrier. But nope neither of them could it was Yuffie. She was the one who destroyed all of his barriers so she could get to know the real him. Vincent smiled wider this time he knew what he was going to give her...it was going to be " VINNIE!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!" Vincent quickly snapped out of his little thoughts and quickly snuck through the back he ran into his room before she could see him placed the tools in his closet and jumped in the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yuffie didn't understand where could a man like him could be right now. Until she heard the shower running she knew what he was doing. _Oh well.... _She sighed and walked up the stairs to their bedroom. The others thought they were taking it too fast. But what would they know? Vincent and her knew what they were doing, no need to worry. Yuffie made it to the top of the stairs and walked inside the room. Vincent was on the bed putting his shirt on. " Vinnie!!" Yuffie jumped on him and gave him a big bear hug. Vincent sighed, before he would have thought her an annoying teenager, now she was his lover and angel. " Guess what?" " Hmm...?" Yuffie got off of him and sat next to him. Luckily she still had her small little bag that contained the velvet case, which contained the ring. " Close your eyes!" Vincent looked at her, " Do I-" " Close your eyes, or no present." Vincent sighed and closed his eyes. She quickly pulled the ring out and grabbed his hand. Vincent opened his eyes but luckily Yuffie caught him and covered them with her other hand. " No peeking!" She placed the ring on his finger and watched his face excitedly. " Open them now!"

Vincent opened his eyes, they instantly came into contact with Yuffie stormy gray eyes, she was obviously watching his face for a reaction. _Might as well look down._ Vincent took a glance at his ring, then looked back. He smiled, " Yuffie, thank you." " It was nothing. You like it?" He nodded his head, " It wonderful." _I never received something of such value...value in... " _Look inside the ring!" Vincent took the ring off gently and looked inside, there were words engraved and they said, " I Promise...." He smiled. Vincent looked at Yuffie then pulled her close for a hug. Yuffie returned the hug and sighed. Vincent inhaled the scent of Yuffie's shampoo, it smelled like....lavender. " Come on, let's get to bed." Yuffie nodded her head and pulled out of his embrace. She went over to the bathroom and closed the door. She changed into her nightgown, which was a pale blue with clouds on it. Vincent just slept in his boxers.

Yuffie didn't write a small note since she thought they were dumb, besides her arm had been hurting lately. She sighed before stepping out of the bathroom and walked towards the bed. Vincent lifted the covers for her and she gladly crawled in. There they lay cuddled close together. " Good night Vinnie." " Good night my angel..." He kissed her then he sighed once more before wrapping his arms around her small form and slept. There would be no nightmares, they no longer existed since Yuffie came into his life. He sighed peacefully in his sleep. Yuffie wasn't asleep yet, instead she watched him. He was so....so mysterious. " Having fun watching me?" Yuffie smiled, " You know I always do..."


	5. Chapter 4: Remembering

My Dead Angel 

Chapter 4- Remembering.... 

Vincent sighed; today was the day where they would go to the new location of the ring. It was the last and final one. He had a feeling that not everything was going to go as planned. _Somebody might get hurt…. they might get hurt to the point where even a full cure might not even work. _He got up from the bed gently as to not wake the angel sleeping beside him. A sweet smile was plastered across Yuffie's face. Vincent smiled slightly before walking into the bathroom to change and take a shower. Vincent stepped in the shower the water was warm. He sighed once more, his headwas filled with so many worries that he might not even be able to get through the day without breaking down. 

He smirked, Vincent the loner, the vampire having a nervous break down. He smiled as he stepped out of the shower and dried his hair. Today they would leave around 11:30am. Then return here at 9:00pm to rest and wait till the next day. Then when they get back and everybody is asleep he would show Yuffie her present. He knew if Yuffie found out what he was planning that she would pry and pry till she found out. That was Yuffie for you. He slipped his jeans on and a white shirt, which was buttoned second from the top and one from the bottom. Last he grabbed a clasp and tied his hair in a loose ponytail. He then walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed. Yuffie was still sound asleep. He sat down on the side and leaned down in her ear. " Is my dear angel up yet?" His breath tickled the inside of ear; Yuffie simply mumbled a few words before turning over so her back faced him. 

Vincent sighed before rolling her over so she faced him once more, " It's time to get up…" " Mmm…. a few more minutes…." Vincent smiled; she was like a child in so many ways. " I don't think they are going to wait on us…" Vincent really didn't want to say it but he knew how important it was. He sighed again before talking, " I think Colantel might reach the rings first if we don't tighten our belt a little…." At the mention of the rings Yuffie bolted up, " Its time already!?" Vincent nodded and smirked it was a Kodak moment. Her eyes were as big around as dinner plates, and on top of that her hair was sticking up in all directions with a little drool on the side of her face. He shook his head before disappearing in the bathroom. Yuffie stretched then heard the faucet running. Too tired to investigate or get up she sat there pondering what she was going to wear. Or so she wanted Vincent to think in case he came back. In reality she was trying to find a way to go back to sleep without any more disturbances. 

Sleep seemed more important to her sleep-deprived brain. Vincent emerged from the bathroom with a damp cloth. Yuffie was once again curled up on the bed with a teddy bear in one hand, in the other hand was a small puppy dog. Vincent smiled remembering the time her gave her that stuff animal of a dog. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

" Vinnie look!!!" Yuffie shouted as she pressed her nose against the glass that separated her from the stuff animals. Vincent turned around and noted how adorable she looked, l_ike a three year-old with her nose pressed up against a glass window watching candy_. He smiled inside, Chaos was adapting to Vincent's new attitude and he didn't seem to mind at all. Vincent walked over to Yuffie, and raised an eyebrow. " Aren't they adorable!!??" Yuffie smiled, " Hey Vinnie hold on a minute lemme try and get one." Vincent said nothing, only nodded his head and watched her, she moved the claw like an expert towards a small brown puppy dog . It looked old, yet still adorable. The claw grabbed it and before she could get back her 15 seconds ran out. " DANG!!" Yuffie kicked the machine hard, and it only squeaked in protest. " Come on let's go the others might be wondering where we are." Vincent nodded his head and they walked back to the ghost hotel. " I'll come up later Yuffie, I have unfinished business." " Yeah…" She walked in her room and closed the door behind her. _Cheap piece of s$#@!!!! Wasted GP on a machine that doesn't even work right. **What makes you think it would? **Why don't you shut up for once? **Wait, lemme guess you're going to say, "Stay Out of My Business!!!" which really would mean nothing to me, considering the fact...that one small little fact, I am YOUR Conscience!!!!! **_If Yuffie was capable of holding her ears in pain from having them feel as though someone yelled in her ear that was amplified a thousand times then she would. _Must you **YELL! **_Yuffie snickered as she felt her conscience, [if it was possible] flinch. " Now be quiet!" Yuffie yawned before walking in her bathroom to take a shower.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Vincent sighed, _Why am I doing this? **Because you noted that she was somewhat upset about losing. **It's child-like to be upset about something like that. **That's why you l- **Don't get ahead of yourself. **It's the truth don't deny it. **I'm don't deny it, I'm Denying it** I don't see the difference.** There is...**We're here, so stop looking at the bear and get it. **You make it sound easy. **Because it is easy for you. **_Vincent sighed before giving the machine the GP and the game began.

15 seconds later

_**That wasn't hard was it? **It was..._Vincent held the puppy dog gingerly in his hands. The dog was soft, and his nose too was made out of old worn out leather. Like the bear. His eyes were a russet color though. Not the usual black. He shook his head and walked towards the Ghost Hotel. People that were out this late just gave him odd looks. It wasn't often they saw some guy with red eyes walking around with a stuff animal. Vincent just smirked, as he made his way. He reached Yuffie's door and opened it slowly, he was not going to wake her. He walked up to her bed and placed the small puppy on the night dresser, then silently added, _You had better be happy. **I believe she'll be more than happy, she'll be i- **Quiet!_ Vincent hissed to his little Conscience then walked stealthily out of the room closing the door silently behind him. He walked off into his room closed the door and plopped down on the bed. He had a feeling she was just going to smother him till he told her who got it. Either that or he'd hide.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

" Earth to Vinnie..? Hello anyone home? Vincent looked up at Yuffie, " Are we gonna go searching?" Vincent smiled and nodded his head. " Let's Go"


	6. Chapter 5: It Begins....

My Dead Angel

Chapter 5- It begins....

Colantel sighed, although it took Jet a while to find some men he succeeded. Colantel chuckled quietly to himself, _Dear Yuffie, how you'll tremble when you realize I don't have one but two of your most trusted and dearest treasures. _Colantel opened his hand slowly which revealed a palm, in the center sat the ring resting and looking innocent. Just then Jet walked in, " Ready sir?" " How can something so small, be so terrifying?" Jet paused for a moment before replying, " Because they are the ones usually under-estimated. " Ah, yes...of course the small ones are always under-estimated." Colantel clenched his fist tightly, " Well then, looks like we'll be the ones winning..." He got up and walked slowly over to the small chest. Opening it he laid the ring down and closed it, once more engulfing the ring in darkness. " We go now, that way we'll have a head start." 

Jet nodded his head and moved aside as Colantel walked passed him, brushing his shoulder slightly. They walked down the long corridor. It was poorly lighted and there were few people seen. This area was basically Colantel's, only people of great importance came through here to see him. It was usually considered an honor to meet him, that is of course if you're the bad guys. Colantel quickly grabbed his long black coat, it was lined with the fur of Nibelheim wolves. This would surely keep him warm. He would have said something about the color, but of course Black was his color and what was he too fear? "What shall be our transportation?" A young soldier round the corner and briskly caught up to them. " Sir," He said as he saluted Colantel, Colantel mimicked. " We shall be riding chocobos', there fast and we can cover more ground to get to our destination." Colantel gave a quick glance to the young soldier." What type of chocobo's?" The soldier paused a moment as though trying to decide what to tell him. " I believe....black chocobos'." Colantel grunted slightly as a reply and continued his way towards the men awaiting him. 

Jet jogged slightly to keep up with him. _Hmm...he seems troubled, Hah! The Almighty Great Colantel troubled. Just like Sephiroth who failed in everything besides fighting. Will we too fall as he did? **Probably.** I wouldn't be so sure of yourself. **Why should you be? **..... **As I thought. **Be quiet I have work to do. **Then get to it...slacker. **Look who's talking. _Jet smirked slightly, before stepping outside of the cave and being bathed in light. He quickly brought his hand up to his face in a weak attempt to block the light that had invaded his sight. " Let's go." Jet nodded his head and whistled. Twenty-five men came trotting up with twenty seven black chocobo's. Jet grabbed two of them and walked over to Colantel, he handed his the reins and then hopped on. Colantel shook his head, _I Hate chocobos._ He sighed once more before hopping on. " Move out men." They all complied and hopped on the chocobo's. Their destination, Nibelheim Mountains.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Come on Vinnie!" Vinnie sighed, Yuffie seemed so enthusiastic about meeting her doom. _I shouldn't be so hard on her..._Vincent knew it was just some fake act she was putting on. " I'm coming don't worry...." Yuffie smiled slightly. Before walking outside, " Cloudie!" Cloud flinched, lately she seemed to be giving everybody nicknames. Tifa's was just Tif, Barret Was M Bear. Which meant Marshmallow bear, Red was almighty one, Cait Sith, was cat molester, Cid was old fart, and last but not least was Vincent who was Vinnie. Everyone who heard Yuffie call Cloud Cloudie snickered. Cloud gave them the best death glare he could give them. " Hmm?" " Where's the chocobo's!!!???" " Uh...over there?" Cloud said as he pointed towards a small pen which contained eight chocobos'. They weren't of any color Yuffie has seen chocobos' come in. " Their...white?" " Yup, the knew and improved chocobos'. There faster, the known top speed of them is 300. Which is fast if you ask me. They have more stamina and are much more intelligent then the best raised Golden chocobo in the world." " Uh...impressing I guess." 

Cloud smiled, proud of sounding so intelligent. Tifa just shook her head, " Can we begin now?" Cloud nodded his head and everybody followed him to the Chocobo pen. Immediately the chocobos' ran up, excited that they might be going somewhere. Yuffie sighed, " What's their names?" Cloud scratched his head, " Uh...still working on that." " Geez..." " Is everybody packed?" They all nodded their heads as Cloud opened the gate to the pen and walked inside. " Well, choose your chocobo. Uh...Red you'll have to run...cause no chocobo is going to carry a carnivore. " Of course....Cloudie." Cloud glared at Red before mumbling, " Stupid dog..." " I am NOT a DOG!!!" " Then what are you!?" Red faltered for a moment before replying, " An almost extinct species." " What is the so-called name of these species?" " Hmm....we're known as T Stalkers so there." " Meaning you stalk people?" Red growled slightly before replying, " If you like I could use you for target practice." Cloud paled for a moment, before smiling and hopping on his chocobo. " Let's go....Move out." Everyone sighed before climbing on the chocobos'. " I hope everybody has something warm on." Tifa's eyes twinkled slightly as she looked at Yuffie, mischievously. " Huh?" Tifa smiled before making her chocobo walk a few steps in front of Yuffie. " Missing something Yuffie?" Tifa then pulled out Knights of the Rounds...mastered. " Oh my God! Give it back you thief!" 

" Never!" Tifa kicked her chocobo slightly on the side and she was off. Yuffie was hot on her trail. " I'm naming you Wind Caller, let's go get that thief eh?" Yuffie smiled at the bird as it warked loudly and quickly caught up to Tifa. Tifa noticed very quickly how Yuffie's bird was practically right by her side. " CLOUD I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE ALL ONLY 300!!!!!!!!!!" Tifa shouted as loudly as she could on chocobo back. Yuffie smiled, " Wind caller, I'm gonna jump keep at the side so once I get the materia I can hop right back on you!" Yuffie whispered slightly in its ear. The bird warked once more before getting right next to Tifa's bird, Yuffie leaped. " Hah! Yuffie quickly fished in Tifa's pocket, she grabbed the materia, " Wind CALLER!!!" The bird brushed up against the other bird and Yuffie leaped back on. " Too Bad for you, Tif." Yuffie then directed her bird back to the others whom had followed them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Yuffie, why do you get that bird?" Tifa said as she pointed towards the bird that Yuffie named Wind Caller. " Aw, don't be mad Tif, there's nobody in the world who can beat me at getting things back." " Oh really?" Yuffie smiled, " Hey Cloudie, can I have Wind Caller, PLEASE?" " Well, if you give me back my Quadra." " Indian GIVER!" " Or no Chocobo." Yuffie's shoulders slumped in defeat, " Here." She held out the purple orb to him. Cloud smiled, " She's yours." " Thanks Cloudie." Yuffie smiled evilly, then trotted over to the chocobo. She patted its head before crawling in hers and Vinnie's tent. Zipping it up, she chuckled quietly to herself. " YUFFIE!" Yuffie flinched slightly. She sighed then was about to lie back when she felt arms encircle her waist. She panicked for a moment, " What did you do this time?" Yuffie relaxed it was just Vinnie. " Oh nothing." " There's a cave about 200 yards away from our small little camp, while you guys were chasing each other we did some exploring. We figured the ring's in there. So sleep well, tomorrow we might have the third ring." He whispered slightly in her ear, his breath tickling her ear slightly. " Fine, dear." She smiled slightly before falling back into his arms and giving him a kiss. " Good night." She closed her eyes and allowed herself to dream, she knew she would be safe, Vincent was by her side...wasn't he?

AN: Its a little longer than usual, im happy I was able to at least type one chapter up. I've been really busy lately. So chapters will be scarce, Im not sure I don't have much homework but whenever I get home I have to review and do projects then read. :] So hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :] 


	7. Chapter 6: The Cave...

My Dead Angel

Chapter 6- The Cave

Yuffie sighed, she hoped she wouldn't wake Vincent. _This is going to be trickier than stealing. Maybe if I said I have to use the restroom he'll go back to sleep and leave me alone.....Arg! _Yuffie lightly picked up Vincent's arm, moving it gently away from her. If she got up his arm would fall and he would know she moved. Yuffie held her breath as she moved his arm and laid it gently on the floor. She took a small sigh of relief, and slowly peeled the covers away from her tiny figure. Once that was done she quickly got equipped and pulled her shoes on. Last but not least she grabbed her Conformer and quietly unzipped the opening of the tent. The zipper made a light zipping sound which caused Vincent to stir, thus his foot brushed against her ankle slightly. _BE QUIET!! OMG OMG OMG!! _Yuffie took a peek back at Vincent to see he was still sound asleep. She sighed before squeezing out and briskly running out of the small camp they made. Yuffie walked over to Wind Caller and smiled slightly. Somehow the bird was already waiting for her as though it already knew what she was going to do. " Hey..." She patted it lightly before saddling it up as quietly as possible. She made a clicking noise and they were off. _Why am I doing this...alone? **Because you fear Colantel might have already found the ring and left with it. **....still shouldn't I take someone with me....wait, never mind, I'm a Ninja....Ninja's fear nothing... **Nor do they cry.** What are you tal- _Yuffie quickly directed the bird into some small bushes, though it would be hard to hide, considering the scarce trees and other vegetation around. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent opened his eyes as soon as he felt the blanket being peeled away slowly by a person next to him. He moved his crimson eyes only to see Yuffie. She was the source...he watched her as she quickly dressed and left. _What is she up to? _

_**THE RING **_

_She must be afraid that someone might have already took it._

**_MAYBE_**

_Might as well go after her._

**_NO_**

_And why is that?_

**_SHE MUST DO ON OWN._**

_And what makes you think I'll listen to you? _

_Chaos shrugged, if it was possible for a beast that is._

Vincent sighed before getting up, and quickly grabbing his gear. He quickly and stealthily and walked outside towards the Chocobo's. He hopped on one and quickly went after Yuffie. She was right in front of him after he traveled for a few minutes. His bird the careless thing it was suddenly warked upon sensing something, which caused it to throw off Vincent. Who was surprised and didn't bother going after the bird. Besides he saw Yuffie dive into the scarce vegetation. He smiled before stealthily disappearing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuffie remained quiet hoping too that her bird would remain quite and cooperative. Yuffie sensed eyes on her, and if she sensed eyes on her and the person was not appearing meant that they didn't want to be discovered. She sighed inwardly before she felt someone launch behind her, land on the bird and vroom, the bird was off in a second. Yuffie hanged on for dear life as she struggled to get whomever it was off of her. " Where did you think you were going?" Yuffie instantly recognized the voice and quickly slowed the bird. Although the bird was reluctant to comply for a few moments it did stop in the end. _God help me, I will sooo KILL you! _" Vinnie, what are you doing here?" Yuffie smiled sweetly at him, " I was about to ask you the same question...what are you doing here Yuffie?" "I...." Yuffie faltered. " I need to see the cave... see if the ring is there...." Vincent nodded before scooting closer to Yuffie and grabbing the reins of the chocobo. " Let's go then." He smiled. " HEY! You are being supportive...what are you up to...?" " Nothing..." " Sure........" He shook his head and quickly reached the cave. " Here it is." The cave was in a way hard to see. First you had the snow, and on top of that it was rather well hidden.

There was some vegetation and shadows were there to make sure it would not be noticed. Yuffie sighed and quickly hopped off. " Be back soon." She patted the bird before. Inside it was cold and was gray. Like a colorless TV no colors, or life in a way. Tiny ice crystals hung around, it would be dangerous if they fell. Vincent looked around slightly, it was far colder in here than out there for some reason. 


	8. Chapter 7: Reeve

My Dead Angel

Chapter 7- Reeve...

Cid sighed, he was tired and now they were going after some damn ring. _What the hell is the damn world coming to now? Hell, its like they are finally accepting WORLD PEACE. Peace my ass hell we should just blow the hell out of em' all. _Cid rolled over onto his side, lately every which way he laid he still hurt. Maybe he was getting too old for this stuff. No, he wouldn't accept that. He wasn't too old for anything! He sighed once more before getting up, he had to share a damn tent with Barret. That man took up 3/4 of the space, thus leaving him with barely a foot. He silently slipped out of the tent to get some fresh air. He looked up, it was still dark out...the wind whistled through the air and he shivered slightly. His hands felt around his left leg bottom pocket till he felt something rectangular like, " Ah, thought you could hide from me eh?" He slipped his hands in and out came a pack of cigarettes. Cid took a cigarette and brought it to his lips. Out came his lighter, *flick* *flick* " Goddammit!" " I believe the wind is to strong for the lighter to generate even a wisp of fire. Red said as he approached Cid. " Hmph didn't here yer a$$ coming..." " I am a predator...you aren't meant to" Red growled slightly before walked right next to Cid and sitting down. 

" Why are you up Cid?" " I don't know, just came out here to freeze me a$$ off, What do you think?" " I rather not say anything, due to the fact that it may upset you more." " Me upset? I'm not upset?" " Then why are you yelling?" " Because I can F*%king yell if I want to!" Red sighed, " Is it because of Shera?" " Of course fuc&^*g not!" Red shook his head chuckling softly, " She is making you wait, isn't she?" Cid was quiet for several seconds before nodding his head, " Yah..." " Hmm...I figured." Cid looked down at the red lion-like beast that sat next to him, " Your only what...16? 17? And yet you act as though you're the wisest f*%(^*@ man...wait... f&^($*^ beast alive." " Red shrugged, " According to human years I am 46, or 47." Red eyed him for a moment before standing up, " We have a long day ahead of us... I believe you should get some sleep." With that said Red turned around and walked slowly back to his tent. Cid's eyes followed him for a moment before returning to look at the lonesome sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent shook his head, he had a bad feeling about all of this. There was little space to move around in if you were to get into a fight and you could be ambushed easily, though they would have to come after you by two's. Only two people could walk side by side without being squished. " Vinnie...." " Yes, Yuffie?" " Do you think the ring is in here? Or do you think it is a trap?" Vincent was silent for a moment before replying, " I'm not sure...I believe it could be both." Yuffie nodded her head, " My thoughts exactly." They continued walking not knowing where they were going but that this cave has to have an end and at the end awaits the ring. " Why here Vincent?" " Four corners of the earth? Who knows..." Yuffie's hand absent-mindedly reached up to touch the rings that dangled from her chain. Vincent sighed slightly, he didn't understand why it had to be his Yuffie. Why couldn't it have been another? But Yuffie and him have already had this talk. Yuffie had explained to him that it was a great honor and that she couldn't just let Colantel get away for everything he's done.

Besides they still have Reeve to save, whom by the way the last time they met looked horrible and near dead. He placed his human hand in Yuffie's and squeezed it slightly. Yuffie looked at him and smiled. _GAWD, don't you understand how much harder this is becoming for me Vinnie? How everyday we get closer and how every minute I think of how I'm leaving you when I go to face Colantel...._ Sighing slightly she allowed her shoulder to brush up against Vincent's upper arm. " Love you." " Love you too......"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reeve groaned slightly, his mouth felt like sand. His throat was dry so he couldn't talk, nor would he have tried. Surveying his surroundings he noticed he was once again in a cell but this time there were blood stains on the walls and he was chained up against the wall. He ached all over and could barely move his head when he heard the cell door open. A guard walked in and pulled out some keys. " Try anything and I'll give you the beating of you life understood?" Reeve said nothing he just allowed his head to droop. The guard worked quickly as he unchained Reeve and had one piece of dry bread and a glass of water. " Here." He thrust the drink towards Reeve, who in return raised his hand to hold the drink very slowly. The guard seemed patient and waited for Reeve to grab the glass fully before walking out. _I guess he sees this all the time. _Reeve brought the glass to his chapped lips. Drinking slowly he allowed the cold liquid to sooth his no-longer dry throat and sand mouth. His vision was still somewhat blurry and he could barely make out what happened. 

Allowing himself to crumple to the floor he lay there with the bread untouched. His eyes wide and empty, emotionless. _I'll be seeing you. _The door squeaked open as a different guard from the last one came in, " Hey! Get up!" Reeve remained motionless. The guard walked over to Reeve before kicking him in the ribs hard. " I said get up!" The guard received no reply. Reeve remained crumpled on the ground by the now empty glass and still remaining dry bread. 

AN- =O *gasp* i wonder what happened to Reeve?! well I finally updated this story. Though the chapters will be few. =P sowwi it take so long for me to get....back into the mood to continue this story. =) please Read and Review and dont forget to read my new story Shadows. baii! 

Millenia =)


	9. Chapter 8: Could it be?

My Dead Angel

Chapter 8- Could it be? 

The guard drew in a hasty breath, this was his watch and he would be the one to receive the blame. If only the damn fool would answer. Running a hand through his greasy unkempt hair he walked over to where Reeve lay and checked for a pulse. Reeve's face was extremely pale, close to a ghastly white; his eyes were rolled into the back of his head and he was somewhat rigid or stiff... The guard shook his head as he grabbed Reeve's limp arm roughly and put two fingers on his wrist to see if there was a pulse. After about thirty seconds....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuffie and Vincent sighed, the place was cold and damp. They had been walking for some time before they came to a different section of the cave. And it split off into two directions. Though it was rather hard to tell considering the fact that now they cave was no longer a gray cold color. It had crystalline like walls, that reflected everything and yet they seemed to give off only one thing of themselves. A bluish-hue light...it was bright enough to light the whole entire small room yet not bright enough to make it difficult to see around you. " So...where to now?" Yuffie looked uncertainly at the many halls, only two were real. The rest were just mirrors... Vincent's eyes searched everywhere, he had pinpointed one and remembered to leave something at the end of the tunnel they came through in case they were in a hurry. Vincent noticed the other one, it was to their far right. " Over there." He pointed and then they now had the task of figuring out which one to go to first.

" Should we wait for the others now? Or continue going?" Vincent eyed Yuffie, it would be better if they were in numbers though it would be crowded in the narrow hallways. Yuffie shook her head, " No, we should continue..." Nodding his head slightly at her he put his organic hand in hers then they chose the first one that he had noticed and walked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colantel shook his head, he had just been informed that their prisoner, Reeve, was almost dead. Meaning he needed medical care...again and quickly. Obviously during his "visit" here he got seriously ill due to the conditions of his cell and his immune system was already weak due to the fact he was fighting a disease. _He's more trouble than he is worth. Hmph... _Shaking his head he stood up and walked over to the small chest. On top lay a locket...Aya's locket.... the one he would have given her had she not died...had her house not caught on fire. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts he briskly walked over to the other quarters where Jet resided. He would talk to him about Reeve and the current situation they were in.

Reeve would be too weak to travel and they couldn't risk him dying on them...besides his part was still yet to be played. Colantel smirked as he walked down the halls his steps echoing through the hallways. They had relocated as soon as he got back from the little squabble with Yuffie. He rather not call it fight, for no one necessarily died. Sighing slightly as he made his way through the winding halls he came across two double doors. With strange markings on them, smiling to himself he knocked once out of courtesy before opening the door and walking in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jet grumbled something incoherent as he heard a knock on the door. Today he wanted to sleep in, or at least try and sleep in. Though he was failing miserably. Sighing to himself once more as he heard the door open and a click resounding they had closed it, he threw the sheets off of the bed and sat up. His hair was no longer the perfect spiked style it was before, in stead it was just a mop of hair. Nothing more, he had been rejected by Yuffie...his only true love. _" I love you Vinnie..." _It kept ringing in his head, he was not the one she loved. Why couldn't he move on? Colantel smirked as he saw Jet kick the covers off and groggily stare at him. Jet was here indeed, but he wasn't here in mind. " Thinking again?" Jet glared at him slightly..

" It's only 10:30am can't I get some sleep?" Colantel chuckled slightly, " I heard our prisoner is fighting a disease?" Jet sighed slightly before getting up and walking over to his bathroom. " Yeah, they said he's had it for I don't know...six years? Been battling it for quite some time, it hasn't taken over till now..." " What does he have?" " They've never seen it before, though they know what it does." Colantel raised an eyebrow slightly at Jet, though Jet couldn't see it but he could picture it. " And what does it do?" Jet grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and was about to brush his teeth; but decided to answer Colantel's question first. " Basically, it attacks the memory and nerve system. First it will effect his memory, making it difficult for him to remember things in his childhood. Gradually it will work its way up where he won't remember what he did thirty seconds ago. Then after its done completing that small task of removing his memories it begins to attack the nerve system. He will lose feeling in his fingers and so on. They said he was close to a breakthrough. Then, we captured him, due to his cell conditions it only weakened him and increased the disease's chance of winning." 

After that was said, Jet stuck the toothbrush in his mouth, closed the door and got prepared for the day. " How peculiar... all he needs is the ring to heal him..." Shaking his head Colantel turned around and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud rolled over slightly pulling Tifa with him. Even though they were in a tent it was deathly cold. He couldn't understand how Red didn't even complain. Well then again he did have a fur coat. Sighing slightly he sat up. " What's wrong?" Cloud jumped slightly, " Tifa, you're awake...did I wake you?" She shook her head before wrapping her tan arms around his waist and giving him a kiss on the hand. " Of course not...but something seems to be bothering you.." " I just have a feeling that Yuffie and Vincent went ahead without us..." " Should we check?" He nodded his head, grabbing his armor and other articles of things. " Go wake everyone up Tif..." She nodded her head slightly as she pulled on her wooly sweater and jacket. " Okay." Giving him a quick peck on the cheek she unzipped the tent and stepped out to the icy world. 

Drawing in a deep breath Tifa blew out steamy puffs of clouds. It was definitely cold out here, so cold that she wanted to crawl back inside the tent. She wanted to wrap her hands back around Cloud and just sleep. But she couldn't leave a friend in need, she would never do that. It wasn't right. Sighing she treaded slowly over to where Red lay inside a tent with Cait Sith. Cait Sith couldn't feel the cold but Red could. Opening the flap she crawled inside and patted Red on the head. One sleepy golden eye opened. " Tifa, you have awoken. I believe you slept well?" She nodded her head, Red seemed to always be so nice and considerate. " Yup, Cloud wants everybody up and ready to go to the cave. He has a hunch Yuffie and Vincent left. So could you wake everyone up for me while I go and see if they are still in their tent please?" Red nodded his head and silently padded out of the tent. Turning around Tifa flicked the ON switch on Cait Sith before explaining the details.

AN- =D I got the chapter out! Aren't you all proud of me? ^^ Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long, I was restricted from internet for THREE DAYS! all because of my sister...we got this gay *ahem* thing going on where one gets in trouble the other does too... ::sigh:: i have to go now...=[ hope you all like this chapter. 

Millenia


	10. Chapter 9: A Lurking Danger

My Dead Angel

Chapter 9- A Lurking Danger 

Cait Sith was quiet for a moment before nodding his head and him and the mog wandered out of the tent. They had agreed with Tifa to go and wake up the others. Tifa sighed slightly before walking out and going over to Yuffie and Vincent's tent. Opening the flap she sighed, they were gone. _they should have waited. _She walked back out and wandered over to where Cloud was. Cloud looked at her, " They left didn't they?" Tifa nodded her head, " Yeah, I think if we all hurry we can catch up to them." He nodded his head before grabbing his weapon and walked over to the chocobo's. "Should we leave the camp set up Cloud?" He shook his head. " If Colantel is there then we might need to make a hasty retreat." Tifa nodded her head before hugging Cloud. " I'll go help them take the tents down and all..." He nodded his head slightly before wrapping his arms around her for a second and then he returned to getting everything set up. 

~*~

Colantel sighed, they would be going to the cave today, they had already pin-pointed where Yuffie was and all they had to do was find a different opening. Luckily for them, they had camped a distance away from Yuffie and them. And better yet there was a second opening to the cave. So best bets were they would reach the ring the exact same time they did. _and she won't have it. _Colantel smirked before gathering his crew and making sure Jet was coming. The helicopter would be waiting for them and then they would be off. It would only take about five minutes. Colantel walked over to where Jet sat and tapped him slightly on the shoulder. " Ready?" Jet sighed before standing up and stretched. Nodding his head he grabbed a small black bag and slung it over his shoulder. It wouldn't take long for him to get the rings. Then they could kill whoever stood in their way, and then... make everyone pay. Even if it meant killing Yuffie. Colantel nodded his head slightly before they walked down winding hallways, each step they took echoing loudly. 

~*~

Cloud and company were ready and there tents were finally taken down. The chocobo's were strapped up and ready. Mounting quietly they all hoped Yuffie and Vincent hadn't gone too far. " If its any solace, she has Vincent with her..." Tifa smiled slightly at Red, at least he was trying to show the bright side. They all urged their chocobo's forward and were off towards the cave they had discovered. It only took a few minutes to reach the cave and when they got there they noticed Yuffie's chocobo standing quietly next to another chocobo. It was Vincent's snow was on its back and it looked slightly ruffled. " Probably got scared and threw him off..." They nodded their heads before dismounting and walked inside the cave. Tifa gasped slightly, the temperature changed dramatically, it was freezing in here.... much more colder than outside. And on top of that crowded, they had to walk single file. Red growled slightly, " I sense something... not right in here." Cid laughed, " of course you f&%*$&^ sense something not right in here, the damn ring's in here!" Red glared at Cid for a moment before quietly keeping his feelings of this monstrosity that lurked in the cave to himself. He would investigate later... 

~*~

Colantel stepped out from the helicopter, the ride hadn't been that bad and it only took a few minutes. Colantel walked over to the entrance of the cave, followed closely behind by Jet and a few other men. Inside it wasn't too dark, though the space was cramped. None of it was too Colantel's liking but he figured it would do, they necklace was back there somewhere. He could sense it, and it was being guarded. A creature that kept to the shadows hissed at Colantel, obviously not liking Colantel to sneak about with his mind to sense for dangers. Colantel smirked, Yuffie and Vincent were ahead of them. Sighing he walked inside and was enveloped by darkness. Jet followed suite, while the other men were hesitant for a moment before just lunging inside for the hell of it. It didn't take long for Colantel to figure out they were running alongside of Yuffie and were heading in the exact same direction. He had quickened his pace and the other men had lagged behind after an hour or two of walking. _They will be picked off one by one. _Colantel knew the creature moved with the shadows, and if you didn't keep a constant pace then it would surely get you, Jet knew of this knowledge too. 

A scream was heard as one of the young men felt claws wrap around his ankle, he fell to the ground and a sickening crack was heard. The other men grabbed him by his hands trying to run and pull him with them too. Colantel sighed before stopping, and said loudly and clearly, " Leave him, the beast has already claimed him and if you are to continue hanging on you will be next." Then he continued his pace, noticed that the hallways were getting wider to his content. The men instantly let go and watched as the young man was yanked into the darkness, all the while withering and screaming for them to help him. His scream were heard no more as the sickening sound of bone cracking and teeth knawing upon flesh was heard. He was gone, the other men were silent fear taking root in their minds and they forced themselves to keep up with the great general, Colantel. If not he would surely leave them behind.

~*~

Yuffie was silent, too silent to Vincent's liking. " Yuffie, what's wrong?" Yuffie did not answer right away instead she nervously looked behind them and in front. Then she stopped Vincent and put her fingers to his lips to silence him. " Colantel is here...." Vincent raised an eyebrow as to inquire where. She pointed to the wall, Vincent shook his head not understanding. She whispered as silently as she could, her breath tickling his ear slightly. " There is an opposite hallway to our right, he is walking alongside us. And a dangerous creature lurks in the shadows. We must walk." With that said she urged him to continue walking forward. Until suddenly an ear-piercing scream was heard, echoing down every hallway. Yuffie simply shook her head and continued. Vincent said nothing instead he wrapped his arm around her protectively. No harm would come to her as long as he could prevent it. Yuffie smiled slightly, glad that she loved Vincent. And that Vincent loved her back, he was important to her and she could never leave him if she wanted to. Sighing she leaned into his side more allowing his warmth and scent to envelop her completely. Yuffie froze suddenly, there in front of her stood a fountain. Water was running and it was beautiful, though something glittering was at the top. Looking around hesitantly she walked towards it slowly. Vincent was right behind her, she reached out and gently allowed her fingers to be touched by the water. _One more inch to go... _and then suddenly-

~*~

Colantel broke into a full sprint, they had reached it and it was just in front of him. They came to the opening and he halted, Yuffie was reaching for it. With a shout he ran forward his weapon drawn and leaped high into the hair. He was willing to kill her right now and here. He would not let her take the ring, she couldn't have it. Vincent heard him and looked, noticing his weapon he shouted at Yuffie to move. " YUFFIE!" Yuffie looked up and saw a blade coming down quickly. Wrapping her fingers around the ring she leaped out of the way just in time and Colantel sliced the fountain instead. He stood and was preparing to deliver another quick attack when he suddenly stopped, the creature was in the room. Growling slightly he stopped and lowered his weapon. Yuffie wasn't intent on Colantel anymore, the creature was in here. And it was lurking within the shadows waiting to grab one of them. Jet simply smirked, this was quite entertaining to him. Suddenly a quick blur of black was seen and a series of shouts were heard. Vincent grabbing Yuffie and tossing her over to a wall out of harms way, Colantel ducking men running and Jet laughing. 

Yuffie looked upwards and saw the creature. It was horrendous, it had four eyes which were red and its skin was leathery looking. Black with slime or something on it. It had claws that were long and sharp, its body was bigger than Yuffie herself and its strength.... It growled low in its throat before leaping down at Vincent. " NO!" Yuffie summoned her strength and summoned the rings. It responded and a bright light was seen, the beast howled in pain as it was slammed into the wall before it could sink its claws into Vincent. Colantel watched in amazement and Vincent shouted in anger and sorrow. Yuffie would surely be hurt. The beast fell with a great thud and Yuffie collapsed. Vincent ran to her side, " You okay Yuffie?" She nodded her head before whispering, " I got the ring. " She smiled slightly before closing her eyes to rest. 

AN= LONG TIME NO UPDATE! =] Hope you liked this chapter, its getting close to the end now!!! I CAN SEE IT! *evil grin* wonder if the end is going to be happy or sad. =] 


	11. Chapter 10: and he fled

My Dead Angel

Chapter 10- And he fled...

Vincent glared at Colantel, picking up Yuffie gently he turned around and fled. Colantel was silent for a moment before motioning Jet to follow and then he ran after Vincent. Vincent continued running hoping with all his heart that he would find Cloud and everyone to take Yuffie so he could deal with Colantel's poor excuse of a life. Vincent felt a chuckle deep within, 

**_SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU HOPED? _**

Vincent sighed, obviously annoyed for the beast to choose such an inopportune time to speak with him. _I've hoped ever since she came into my life. Get over it. _He felt Chaos growl within and then become quiet. Shaking his head he continued to run, under any other circumstances he wouldn't feel tired or weary; but he was exhausted mentally and physically. Yuffie's life depended on him and he would be damned if he let this Colantel kill her, let alone the rings. Yuffie right now was just like a bag of sticks... or something. She was breathing indeed but was limp and unconscious. Vincent's thoughts wandered as he ran, Yuffie would be killed. This was her fate and it was inevitable... what would happen if she died? Would he be able to go on? Or would he lock himself back in his coffin?

~*~

_ Yuffie sighed before approaching Vincent who was currently reading. Her brown locks obscured her vision somewhat and she was dressed in her usual attire. " Vinnie?" Vincent looked up, he was wearing some blue jeans and a white shirt. His ebony black hair swept back into an unruly ponytail. He smiled before putting the book down, " Yes, Yuffie?" " I need to talk to you about something." Vincent noticed that she was somewhat tense and her face looked worried. He knew it obviously had something to do with Colantel and the rings. " It's about Colantel and the rings... I want yo-" " Yuffie, anything you say won't make me leave you or desert you. I am going to stay by your side even at the end of time. You are mine and I love you. " She smiled softly, her eyes held unshed tears in them. " Vincent... you know that when I summon the power I will die... and you will still be alive..." Vincent was quiet, obviously knowing where this conversation was going to. " Yu-" She walked closer to him and put her fingers on his lips. " Vincent, when I die I want you to move on... leave me." He shook his head. " I can't." " Why not?" " Because your my other half, without you I am already dead." She was silent for a moment before fiercely hugging him. " Don't worry, I'll figure it out when the time comes." _

_~*~_

He knew she wanted him to forget about her when she died. But he could not. " VINCENT!" He snapped out of his flashback and looked up, Cloud and company were there, and thankfully the room had expanded so they all had enough room to move around and everything. " Cloud, Take Yuffie and leave." He walked up to him and handed Cloud Yuffie. Yuffie's eyes fluttered open and she spoke, " Don't Vincent." With this said she closed her eyes again and slightly moved her fingers. Cloud raised an eyebrow as to what she meant, Vincent just shook his head before turning around. " Take care of her." Cloud was silent for a moment, suddenly he shouted, " VINCENT MOVE!" Vincent gave no thought to it, instead he trusted Cloud and moved out of the way. A sharp disc like object whisked straight through where Vincent had been standing. Then it returned to its master. " Don't what Vincent? Go kill Colantel and me?" Jet stood in front of them grinning. " You know I should end your life right here while I have the chance." " Don't Jet. I shall deal with them both. And Reeve if you haven't forgotten about him is no longer any use to me. You can find him somewhere in the ocean, well... to be more specific at the bottom. " Everyone turned around to face Colantel. He was obviously enjoying every moment and he grinned at them as twirled a picture round and round. It was of Reeve... his last moment as he was shackled to the rock. 

~*~

_ The sound of boots clacking on the ground was heard, Colantel appeared dressed in leather. Some could mistake him as a Sephiroth look-alike. He walked over to a a door, it was metal and airtight. Sighing he punched in a few numbers and the door slid open. Nurses were seen scurrying around tending to their patients and men were seen. Some dead, some alive some somewhere between that line of death and life. He walked over to one of the bed's Reeve could be seen. He was obviously getting better, but Colantel simply smirked as Reeve stared at him. Anger and rage was evident in his eyes. " Ah, seems you have been getting well." Reeve remained quiet, " well, I regret to inform you but, I have no use of you anymore." Reeve's eyes were emotionless, and Colantel began to wonder... if he really was alive. " So what are you waiting for?" Colantel smirked, this Reeve man sure liked to get to the point quickly. _

_ " Even when I am taking about your death, you wish to get to the point quickly." Reeve sighed before standing up, " well?" Colantel shook his head, " and here I thought you would be kicking and screaming." Reeve smiled, " I can die happy, knowing that Yuffie will kill you. I just hope a little that Vincent gets to you first." Colantel growled before hitting Reeve in the back of the head. " Grab him, we go to the boat." The men who came with Colantel nodded their heads and watched as he walked out. Grabbing him they followed. Reeve awoke a little while later, his head hurt like hell, and his feet felt heavier than usual. He looked down and saw his feet were shackled to one big ass rock. 'damn, i thought they were going to just shoot me in the head.' Colantel watched Reeve as he sat there deep in thought. The boat stopped and Reeve was silent as they picked him up and walked to the side of the boat. " Have fun Reeve." _

_ Reeve smirked, " I'll be seeing you in hell." Colantel laughed, " Only you are going there." " Unless there is an exception." Colantel glared slightly before he grabbed the rock and threw it overboard, it all the while dragging Reeve with it. Reeve smirked at them before disappearing under the waves and maybe, just maybe he had a trick or two up his sleeve._

_~*~ _

Avalanche was quiet as the death of their friend unfolded to them. " How...how could you!?" The tiny cat that was often doubted by many was on the verge of breaking into a mad rage. Many thought robots couldn't cry, but Cait didn't need tears to express what he felt. His best friend/creator was dead. He felt Tifa wrap her arms around him and hold him close. Whispering she hoped he wouldn't go crazy, " Don't worry Cait, Yuffie and Vincent will take care of him." Cait Sith was quiet for a moment as he considered this, " We need to give Reeve a proper burial." Tifa simply smiled and nodded her head. Vincent growled low in his throat, _This cannot be happening. **PREPARE VINCENT**_ Yuffie by that time had awoken and she demanded Cloud to put her down. He did and she staggered over to where Vincent was. Colantel's eyes watched her every move. " Might as well put him out of his misery now..." Colantel pulled out his sword and rushed at Vincent. " NO!" Yuffie used her last remaining strength and leaped in front of Vincent, shielding him. 

AN- i had to leave a cliffy I just had to.... ^_^ hope you dont hate me. Well the next chapter will be up tomorrow... i think. ^___^ now give me some reviews j/k but please do review. and be nice! Is reeve finally dead? who knows... *sniffle* well, on to the next chapter. 


	12. Chapter 11: Crimson Blood upon Cold stee...

My Dead Angel

Chapter 11- Blood upon Cold Steel...

Crimson blood fell upon cold steel... Yuffie gasped as she felt the sharp pain through her chest. It was piercing and even though she knew it was a fatal wound she should be happy. She saved her Vincent. Colantel laughed as Vincent simply stood there in shock. She couldn't have done that could she? She was still young, and they were suppose to have a happy life full of happiness and joy. Avalanche had a sense of dread that this was Yuffie's last moment. " Yuffie!" Vincent ran forward and watched as Colantel removed his sword from Yuffie's chest, she seemed to fall back slowly. Her hand reaching out and she yanked on something of Colantel's. It appeared she was pulling on a chain, and there something on it. Her hand concealed it though. A _ping_ like sound was heard as the necklace snapped and Yuffie's hand withdrew holding the item in her hand. " No!" Colantel leaped at her only to feel himself be thrown back. 

Vincent stood there his claw held outward and blood dripped from the sharp digits. " You won't harm her again." His free hand held Yuffie as though he was cradling her. Colantel hit the ground harshly and he sat up slowly. Watching as Vincent kneeled with Yuffie in his arms. She smiled up at him, " Love you..." And with that said she closed her eyes and her hands that had been clutching something opened... it was the fourth and final ring. Vincent's vision began to blur, it couldn't be could it? The time could not have come.... He felt as though his hands, arms everything was on fire. But he would not let her go... Yuffie simply smiled before chanting,

_**Four** rings ** joined** together_

_**Ruled** by ** one**_

_to ** close** the ** gates** of ** time**_

_and ** stop** the ** evil** of ** one**_

_A ** death** of ** one** will bring ** life** to ** all**_

_and ** good** times ** shall** prevail_

_the ** end** is ** near**_

_Your ** time** has ** come**..._

_Are ** you** ready..?_

Yuffie was engulfed by an extremely bright light, it exploded and Yuffie stood there. Vincent by this time had let go and simply sat there watching. She wore a white kimono... and the flowers decorated the bottom...they were red and painted with blood. A gem was embedded in her forehead, it was red and glowed. She held her hands up and summoned the rings, all that appeared were the gems the rings contained. Four gems, four rings, one ruler. " Are you prepared?" Colantel shouted before he leaped at her only to be thrown back and pinned against a wall. " Your time has come befallen one. Don't be troubled, your death happened long ago." 

With this said a bright light formed where the gems were and it grew a deep crimson red. " Vincent..." Her eyes were a soft grey for a moment then turned back into gold. Vincent was quiet as he watched, his vision still somewhat blurred. Avalanche was quiet too as they watch the end of Colantel. With a shout the beam shot forward and pierced through Colantel's chest. Blood sprayed the ground, and he fell. Kneeling he felt himself turn into a shadow... crimson blood pouring onto the ground.

A portal opened and inside the walls were stained with blood, demons waited expectantly and screams were heard. Colantel yelled out one more time before he felt himself pulled inside. He looked at the creatures and screamed....

~*~

Yuffie was once again engulfed by a bright light and then it subsided gently guiding her to the ground. She was back to the same old Yuffie, the rings were gone. Vincent raced over to her and held her. " Yuffie...?" She opened her eyes, and smiled gently. Bringing one hand to his face she sighed, " I love you Vincent...don't forget that..." Jet shook his head not believing what had happened, then he leaped into the portal before it closed. He would suffer because he made his Yuffie suffer. Then the portal closed and all that remained was a ring of black. Avalanche stood there stunned, Tifa's eyes held tears, Cloud comforted her and the others simply stood there shocked. They had lost Reeve and now they were most likely going to lose another friend. Vincent stared at her, " Yuffie!" Tifa shouted and was about to run over to her, until she felt Cloud grab her. He shook his head, this was Yuffie and Vincent's time. 

Vincent felt his vision once again blur, the one woman in the world he loved... was dying in his arms. He looked at her, her brown locks were in her face, her gray eyes once so enthusiastic were glowing with what was left of the life she had. Her shirt bloody, and the wound was still bleeding freely. It had stopped when she destroyed him then it began to flow again. He shook his head not accepting it and instead chanted Full Cure over and over again. Nothing. " Don't Vincent." " Yuffie...." Vincent's eyes were beginning to water and his crimson orbs were turning duller by the minute. She was his life... he bent his head. Sighing slightly he brought his pale, chapped lips to her soft, rich lips and kissed her one last time. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop the tears once they came. 

_a **sharp** intake of **breath** was heard... then **silence**... _

_ and Vincent **once** again **felt** the **demons** within **rage** with **hatred**. _

_ He truly **would** lose his **sanity**... " **My**...**dead**...**angel**..._**_I_**_ **love** **you**. " _

_ and a **tear** once again **fell**...._

**^___^THE END ^___^**

AN- BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! =] You know you love me, and yes it is the end. I know your probably wondering WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? but I had this ending planned for quite a while, not all stories or whatever end with happy things. ^_^ ** dont kill me.** But I hope you enjoyed this story, cause I did even through the stupid writer's block. And the I Promise and all that has ** officially come to an end**. I just want to say ** THANK YOU to EVERYONE who reviewed this story and I Promise. Kittie thank you the most, you reviewed like, every chapter! you too Demon Star! **I also want to thank ** Myu or Miyu for being my flamer. I LOVE YOU! ** ehe j/k (I hate flamers...^^) anyways, thanks to all of you on I Promise for giving me ** 105** Reviews. And ** Demon Star for** being the ** 100** Reviewer I think....bleh you all were. It was fun! ^___^ NOW GO READ SHADOWS! ^________^ Love you all.

Millenia


End file.
